The present invention relates to a front attachment for harvesting stalk-type crop for a self-propelled harvesting machine.
The generic document EP 1 629 707 A1 describes a front attachment for a self-propelled harvesting machine comprising a cutting device for cutting stalk-type crop, and a conveying device—in the form of a header auger—for conveying the cut crop to an intake device of the harvesting machine. The cutting device comprises two cutter bar sections, each of which is driven by a knife drive train, which are driven in an oscillating manner by the knife drive train. The oscillating drive of the cutter bar sections causes great transverse acceleration forces to be generated at the points where the motion changes direction, due to the inertia of the cutter bar sections.